


何堪怜

by Uranusjy



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: 嬴驷看商鞅车裂。
Relationships: 嬴驷/商鞅, 驷鞅
Kudos: 3





	何堪怜

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015.8.22

北风呼啸，大雪茫茫。秦岭上一片白茫茫的景象，与天际几乎无差。惨淡日光倾落在上面，折射出耀目又无力的白光。

新都咸阳城中架着沉默的刑台，凛冽劲风裹挟着大片大片的雪花，纷纷扬扬地落在人间。阶下囚一袭寡淡白衣，须发凌乱形销骨立，仍是脊背笔直。鬓角染了霜白，亦分不清几分是雪，几分是岁月。

他最后一眼望向那片绵亘蜿蜒的八百里秦川。

然后他继续向前走去，天地一色，那身白衣似是要永远融入到这大秦的江山之中。

新君负手背立于高墙之上，双眉紧皱而低首不语。手指不安地纠缠着，寒冷如斯，掌心竟也沁出汗来。他总觉得身后有一双严厉的眼睛时时刻刻盯在自己的脊梁骨上，这双眼睛逼着他不得不挺直腰板，逼着他绝不得流露有一丝软弱。

时间缓慢地流动着，每数一秒都代表着那人离死更近了一步。嬴驷数到最后几近崩溃，不得不捂住脸，以掩饰他此刻莫名的恐惧。

他要杀的人，可是商君啊。

他要处的刑，可是车裂啊。

然时间最是公平，该来的总会来的。

时辰已到。他猛然转身，急步赶到墙垛旁，一眼便找准那白衣之人，在刑场中间被紧紧绑住头颅和四肢，绳索延伸到终端，是五匹精壮的骏马，正刨着马蹄在原地静候。

“商君……”

他干涩地轻声唤着，就像儿时那样。

——可惜那段日子过去太久了，久到他已经淡忘掉了商君也曾笑过，久到他只记得商君把他的两位师傅统统按律处了刑。

卫鞅却似听到一般，想抬头望向那个墙垛……一切却都晚了。

嬴驷觉得自己几乎要将尖叫声脱口而出，可却有什么不可抗力狠狠扼住了他的咽喉，让他不得发出一丝声音，让他以死一般的沉寂，去体味一个仇人漫长残酷的死亡。

瞳孔骤然缩紧，随后视线便瞬间模糊掉了，颊上不由一凉。

五名壮汉见得签子一下，便齐齐挥起长鞭，用力抽向马身。马儿吃痛，奋力抬起四蹄，带着一个活人的一部分迅疾向前冲去。

衣帛与肉体撕裂的闷响。

原本完整的一个人，顿时被五马分尸。四肢在瞬间被惨烈扯开，血肉四溅，内脏撕裂着被一股脑倒了出来。绳索绑着的四肢端头喷涌着血液，肌肉染了色，变得鲜红，白骨毫无遮掩地裸露在空气中，森森的寒气中，竟滴着湿热的血液。头颅的那一段，除了苍白如纸的脸上溅的全是血，五官还算得上是保存得完好，甚至能看出依旧上翘的唇角，和一双未曾瞑目却已经涣散的瞳仁。

这场杀戮又在瞬间静止了。

空气里弥漫着铁锈味儿的血腥气息，不论是眼前所见的，还是鼻端闻到的，都令人作呕，足以噩梦三夜。嬴驷踉跄着从墙边向后退了几步，身影晃了一晃，却是没跌倒。他用力重复着吞咽的动作，以平息胃中的翻天覆地。

“结束了……啊……”

新君抬头望着惨白的天空，语音凝滞，喉咙里干涩得要哑掉。

他记得他最后看的那一眼，还看到了那些无论是王公贵族还是平民百姓中，眼中烧灼起来的，大多是彻骨的恨意和报仇的快感。

是的，记住这一点，他卫鞅不过是在赎他的罪。

我们是讨伐者，是公众认知里正义的一方。只要是惩罚罪恶，任何方式都是正当的。

午夜梦回时，多多少少还能有点理直气壮。

商鞅即死，百姓争食其肉，秦人不怜。


End file.
